1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to systems for business performance evaluation and improvement. In particular the invention relates to systems for constructing business models for business performance assessment and adjusting the models to enhance business performance. More particularly the business models are industry business architecture models (IBAM) including component business models (CBM).
2. Description of the Related Art
Rackham in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/796,367 describes the component modeling process and elements. In particular Rackham describes a component business modeling map and a process for filtering this map to form a heat map of components.
Bhaskaran in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/692,898 filed Oct. 24, 2003 discloses end-to-end business process solution creation with business measurements and initiatives according to defined business goals and objectives of an entity. Business operations of the entity are modeled in terms of business process elements including process tasks, artifact flows, artifact repositories and business commitment elements including key performance indicators. Bhaskaran's model and process elements may be continuously refined over a solution development lifecycle.
Ang in U.S. application Ser. No. 11/496,917 filed Jul. 31, 2006 describes a goal-service modeling approach using key performance indicators for measurement of attainment of goals. Rackham, Bhaskaran, and Ang shall be incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Bhandari in U.S. application Ser. No. 12/630,063 filed Dec. 3, 2009 and Ser. No. 12/631,092 filed Dec. 4, 2009 describes systems for creating industry business architecture models and for managing business performance using such models. Bhandari also describes in U.S. application Ser. No. 12/632,256 filed Dec. 7, 2009 a system for assessing the maturity of such industry business architecture models. The above three applications by Bhandari shall be incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.